cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Pocket Land Collaboration Promo
|image1= |-|Display= |-|Icon= |-|Sub-Banner= |caption1= 's Pocket Land Collaboration Promo |start=08/31/2019 |end=09/17/2019 |gachas= * BE the CHANGE!! * Black Cat Suite Remix * Asterist✱Academia * Mythology of Day and Night Remix * Honey*Honey Remix * BE the CHANGE!!2 * Flowers and Harvest Moon Remix * Autumn Forest Animals * Ruine Parc Remix |ongoing_event=Bubbles Party♡ |previous_promotion=Twitter Follower Over 22222 Campaign |next_promotion=Pocket Land Collaboration Promo 2nd Half }} ---- Hello. This is CocoPPa Play Management Tea. Thank you for playing CocoPPa Play. "Selfy" marked the 13 anniversary, and its service for smartphone. "Pocket Land" is collaborating with "CocoPPa Play"! Please enjoy the cuteness and good deals♪ Promotion Period 08/31/2019 to 09/17/2019 JST ---- What is Pocket Land? Pocket Land is an avatar game, in which you can enjoy decorating rooms and fashion. More than 300 new costumes made by exclusive designers are released every month! There are all kinds of costumes and they are just cute! Coordinate your original fashion Check♡Pocket Land ♡Super Gacha Deal♡ Gacha Lineup♪ In this collab campaign, there will be 3 Pocket Land Anniverary Collab Gacha! Collab Gacha are as below! - BE the CHANGE!! - BE the CHANGE!!2 - Happy Happy Winged! (Remix) 'BE the CHANGE!!2' and 'Happy Happy Winged!' will be in Gacha Shop during the campaign period, so don't forget to check♪ GET Bonus by Playing Collab Gacha♪ There will be a campaign quest that you can get Premium Gacha Ticket x2 by playing Collab Gacha more than 10 times! Moreover, you can also get 10Play Gacha Ticket if you complete the quest for all 3 Collab Gacha! Multiple play of 1Play and 5Play is also applicable. Extended Remix Collab Gacha♪ 'Happy Happy Winged! was out last year and very popular, and now it's back! The period is 1 week, longer than other Remix Gacha! Look forward to cut devil items♪ Coin 10Play Discount♪ Period: 8/31 15:00 ~ 9/30 15:00 (JST) Newly released Premium Gacha during the campaign period will be discounted 2 times♪ Normal 10Play: 200 Coin ↓ 1st 10Play: 100 Coin 2nd 10Play: 150 Coin ※ This discount is applied to only 10Play. Total 10 times of multiple play of 1play and 5play is not applicable. ♡Login Bonus♡ ♡GET Items by Logging in Every Day♡ Not only regular login bonus but another login bonus are activated during the promo♪ You can also GET Premium Gacha Ticket, Coins, or special item! Log in the app every day and GET items♪ Period: 8/31 15:00 ~ 9/17 15:00 (JST) (Login Bonus) Pocket Land Collaboration Promo.jpg|Pocket Land Collaboration Promo Login Bonus|link=Login Bonus (Show Items) SELFY 13th Anniversary Colorful Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) SELFY 13th Anniversary Colorful Decor2 ver.1 (Hand Accessories) Cute Carrot Doll ver.A orange.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Cute Carrot Doll ver.A orange (Avatar Decor) Tiny Coco & Elisa♡ ver.A red.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Tiny Coco & Elisa♡ ver.A red ♡Daily Quest♡ Rewards Becomes Gorgeous! Period: 8/31 15:00 ~ 9/30 15:00 (JST) Daily quest is different during the campaign period! GET graded up rewards! - Cheer for more than 10 shows! Smile Points x2000 ↓ Petit Gacha Ticket x1 - Play Premium Gacha more than 30 times! Coin x1 ↓ Coin x2 Complete everyday and GET rewards♪ ♡Coin Campaign♡ You can GET limited items by purchasing specified Coin in each Term! The limited items have Charm for ongoing event! GET them all and enjoy set coordination♪ (Display) Coin Purchase Promo - Pocket Land Collaboration Promo.jpg (Promotion) Coin Purchase Promo - Pocket Land Collaboration Promo.jpg (Image) Coin Purchase Promo - Pocket Land Collaboration Promo.jpg ※ You can get the limited item only once even if you purchased the specified Coin multiple times. ※ If 500 Coin is specified, you need to purchase 500 or 900 Coin in order to receive the reward. ♡Royal Shop♡ New Items Added♪ There are new items in Royal Shop! Also, Royal Coins, which can be obtained only from reward of Monthly Grade, will be in Campaign Login Bonus!! Collect and exchange with nice items♪ ♡Beginners Pack Renewal♡ Special Pack on Sale♡ Beginners Pack will be renewed from 08/31 15:00 (JST)! Petit Gacha Ticket is added this time! All players can purchase Beginners Pack only once. To celebrate the renewal, players who have purchased the Beginners Pack before can also purchase it again♪ Take advantage of this chance and enjoy CocoPPa Play more♡ We hope you continue enjoying CocoPPa Play! (Notification) Pocket Land Collaboration Promo.jpg|Pocket Land Collaboration Promo's Notification Category:Promotions Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion Category:Promotion